Many devices have been developed for holding coiled articles such as garden hoses, electrical cords, ropes, clothes lines and the like. Examples of such devices are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,429,321 Skyba July 4,1995 4,997,997 Moore March 5, 1991 4,779,815 Moore et al. Oct 24, 1988 4,688,739 Moore August 25, 1987 4,586,675 Brown May 6, 1986 578,205 Brown et al. March 2, 1897 Desl70,162 Ogren August 11, 1953 ______________________________________
Each of the devices disclosed in these patents will allow an extension cord or similar elongate member to be wound up and unwound with varying degrees of ease and convenience; however, such devices do not facilitate deployment of the cord or elongate member from either end. Many such devices are also very cumbersome to carry and manipulate while winding and deploying the cord.
What is needed is a device that facilitates winding and deployment of an electrical cord form either end of the cord and that is easy to carry and manipulate.